songpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Run This Town
Video:The OFFICIAL ---- (Rihanna) Feel it coming in the air Hear the screams from everywhere I'm addicted to the thrill It's a dangerous love affair Can't be scared when it goes down Got a problem, tell me now Only thing that's on my mind Is who goin' run this town tonight Who goin' run this town tonight We goin' run this town! Wassup Wassup (Jay-Z) We are, yeah, I said it, we are This is Roc Nation, pledge your allegiance Get your fatigues on, all-black everything Black cards, blacks cars, all-black everything And that girl's a black birds riding with their dillingers I get more in-depth if you boys really real enough This is La Familia, I'll explain later But for now, let me get back to this paper I'm a couple bands down, and I'm tryin' get back I gave Doug a grip and lost a flip for five stacks Me, I'm talking five, comma, six zeros, got zeros, jigga Back to running circles round niggas, now we squared up, hold up (Rihanna - Chorus) Life's a game, but it's not fair I break the rules, so I don't care So I keep doin' my own thang Walkin' tall against the rain Victory's within the mile Almost there, don't give up now Only thing that's on my mind Is who goin' run this town tonight Hey, hey, hey Who's goin' run this town tonight (Jay-Z) We are, yeah, I said it, we are You can call me Caesar, in a dark Caesar Please follow the leader, so Eric B., we are Microphone fiend, this the return of the God Peace, God, Ah, ah, it ain't no nobody fresher I'm in Maison, ah, Martin Margiela On the table screaming, "Fuck the other side, they jealous" We got a banquet full of broads, they got a table full of fellas Yeah, and they ain't spending no cake They should throw they hand in 'cause they ain't got no spades Yeah, my whole team got dough So my banquet is looking like Millionaires' Row Yeah (Rihanna - Chorus) Life's a game, but it's not fair I break the rules, so I don't care So I keep doin' my own thang Walkin' tall against the rain Victory's within the mile Almost there, don't give up now Only thing that's on my mind Is who goin' run this town tonight Hey, hey, hey Who's goin' run this town tonight (Kanye West) It's crazy how you can go from being Joe Blow To everybody on your dick, no homo I bought my whole family whips, no Volvos Next time I'm in Church, please no photos Police escorts, everybody passports This the life that everybody ask for This the fast life, we are on a crash course What you think I rap for? To push a fucking Rav 4 But I know that if I stay stunting All these girls only gon want one thing I can spend my whole life good will hunting Only good gon come is it's good when I'm coming She got an ass that'll swallow up a G-string And up top, uh, two bee stings And I'm feasting off the Riesling And my nigga just made it out the precinct We give a damn 'bout the drama that you do bring I'm just tryin' change the color of your mood ring Reebok, baby, you need to try some new things Have you ever had shoes without shoe strings? What's that, Ye? Baby, these heels Is that a May... what?? Baby, these wheels You tripping when you ain't sipping, have a refill You feelin' like you running, huh? Now you know how we feel Wassup (Jay-Z) (Rihanna) Hey, hey, hey We goin' run this town tonight Wassup (Jay-Z) |} Category:Downloaded Songs